1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot.
2. Related Art
A technology of using a flexible printed wiring board in wiring in arms of a robot has been known (see JP-A-2010-214530). In addition, a technology of matching characteristic impedance of wiring on a flexible printed wiring board with characteristic impedance of coated wiring connected to the wiring has been known (see JP-A-2008-210839).
However, even when the characteristic impedance is adjusted so as to be matched with the coated wiring at the time of manufacturing, the position of the flexible printed wiring board is shifted from the position at the time of manufacturing when arms are repeatedly moved, and as a result, the characteristic impedance becomes inappropriate.